Every Day
by sv-harryluv
Summary: Clark and Lois' realization of love


**Every Day**

_You could've bowed out gracefully_

_But you didn't_

She just had to go to the docks. She had to. She had to get the scoop to get the front-page story. And that's what Clark was now doing here, very angry yet fearful that Lois might be hurt because of her stubborn attitude. She was so enamored in exposing the illegal weapons drop-off at the docks that night that she overlooked Clark's advice to not go cause it would be dangerous and went anyways instead of bowing out of it. So there Clark was trying to get her out of the mess that she created for herself.

_Earlier in the day_:

"Hey Lois, what's up?" Clark asked. Lois was sitting there at her computer, intently trying to make her story grammatically correct and failing miserably.

"Crap crap crap crap" Lois repeated to herself not even noticing Clark was right there.

"Earth to Lois. Are you in there? I've got coffee", Clark said knowing that the heavenly aroma of the drink would distract the caffeine-driven woman. Her head snapped to the coffee and eagerly tried grabbing at the cup that was being taunted in front of her.

"Ah ah, what do you say?" Clark said with a slight smirk knowing each and every button to push on her. Her returning glare seemed slightly more agitated than normal so her slowly brought it down and gave it to her.

"Thanks" Lois replied flatly not that eager to play along with his games right now.

"Are you alright? You seem even more stressed than your usual amount right now", Clark asked.

"No not really. Perry basically said my stories have been sucking it up lately and I need something of more variety than the usual Man of Steel stories", Lois replied.

"Well what are you going to do about it?" Clark asked. He thought about the stories that Lois had done on him lately and thought she did amazing on them. He had made sure of it and had given her all the details that she would need to make the story great. Then again he thought she did everything amazing lately: wrote, talked, walked, and basically breathed. Just a few months ago Clark had realized something huge. He, Clark Kent, was in total and complete love with the bossy, rude, beautiful Lois Lane.

"I don't know I have a few leads on a Lex Luthor expose right now—"

"Lois, I thought we already talked about this. It's way too dangerous to do this now. You know I hate Lex too but we'll take him down on our own time, when we have all our facts straight. Together."

"Look Smallville. It's nice that you care and all and I've gotten used to being partners after all this time working with you, but I'm not going to pass this up just cause it's dangerous. I've done a lot more dangerous things than this", Lois replied.

"I know you have Lois but I still don't think that this is a good idea. Don't you remember last time when you went to Warehouse 33 and almost got turned into mince meat in Lex's Super Soldier machine and Superman had to save you in the nick of time?" Clark asked remembering that event in vivid detail when he almost didn't get there in time because he was putting a fire out and the thought of what would have happened if he didn't get her out in time showed with the anguish on his face right now.

Lois saw the look on his face and softened her arguing stance a little. She saw the concern etched on his face and rethought about what she was doing. Her and Clark had been spending a lot of time together in the past few months when he finally regained her trust after proving he wasn't going to leave again. That time was really tough not having someone like Clark to turn to, to talk to or make fun of. She didn't really know that she had enjoyed his company so much until he left. Then the whole Lex thing getting away with the murder of Angie Stone, a wealthy billionaire philanthropist who was surpassing Lex in his status of one of the most powerful people in the world. Lois had tried exposing the truth of her murder but had been taken prisoner by him and his henchmen and tortured. She had told Clark about that and he got infuriated. He was ready and willing to kill Lex then and there but she stopped him saying it was over and she was fine and they should get back at him on there own.

They had been spending late nights together, working on their stories and digging for leads on Lex when they had some extra time. No matter what they were doing though, just eating taking out and watching a movie or bantering back and forth with him, she enjoyed her time with him. He was there for her through her break ups with all those jerks and he even let her sleep in his bed while he slept on his too-small recliner, when her apartment was being fumigated. They just fit together.

In that moment she, Lois Lane, realized she was in love with the king of plaid, small town man, Clark Kent.

The thought struck her hard and she visibly took a step back because to her it was a kind of slap in the face. Clark noticed her in thought and her step back after breaking out of his reverie and finally spoke up again. "Lois are you listening? I thought that coffee would wake you up or something."

"Huh…Oh yeah, yeah I'm listening" Lois said in a trance like way still shocked at her realization. "Your right I'm not going to go" she stated as she lied through her teeth.

"Okay you never give in that easily. You have to promise you're not going to go" Clark said.

"Yeah sure I promise. Look I'm going to go get some air but I'll see you later" Lois said slowly and then she took off swiftly and was out the door.

Clark stared after her with a hesitant expression on his face. He knew she really wanted the story but she had promised she wouldn't go so she wouldn't. Right? _Sure Clark and you still don't have an Elmer Fudd night light. Keep dreaming, _Clark thought. He was about to follow her but he heard sirens and the police scanner about a robbery and was off. As he was flying he hoped she would stay out of trouble long enough for him to get there.

_You knew enough to know_

_To leave well enough alone_

_But you wouldn't_

_Present:_

Lois knew. She knew that she shouldn't have tried to get past that thug to get closer to the scene of the crime but she had to see what was going on to get the real inside scoop not just the bits and pieces of what she had recorded but actual pictures. Yeah she would probably get a big part in the paper but she wanted the front-page headline. She was still shaken up about her newfound revelation about her love for Clark and it scared her. How did this happen? When did this happen? All she knew was, she hoped that it would pass, but she knew deep down it wouldn't. _He doesn't love me so it doesn't even matter. I will get over this silly crush and it will be okay,_ Lois thought. _Who are you kidding Lane, you've loved him forever you just owned up to it now._ Having this internal battle with herself was not helping her story so she decided to focus on the task at hand.

Sitting there behind the dumpster, she made her final decision to run to the crates right near the dock, not seeing the other guard that was waiting around the corner. Almost immediately after rushing towards the crates, the hidden guard spotted her and put the gun to her head, alerting the other guards who pulled their guns out, so there was no way for to get out of this mess.

_Great, _Lois thought, _just great. What have you gotten yourself into now, Lane? _

_I drive myself crazy_

_Tryin' to stay out of my own way_

_The messes that I make_

The robbery Clark had been trying to stop had gotten a little crazier than he had previously anticipated. The robbers had taken hostages and the vault that they were hiding in had kryptonite in one of the personal boxes, unbeknownst to Clark. He knew he had to get in there somehow but he still had yet to think of a plan. When he finally decided on just trying to super speed in there, the kryptonite in the personal boxes got to him and slowed him down. The robbers had jumped back in surprise at the door opening and began unloading their machine guns on Clark. The bullets began bouncing off but gradually one penetrated his arm in his weakened state and Clark collapsed to the ground.

_But my secrets are so safe_

One of the hostages gasped in surprise not at the door opening but of her realization, a little girl no older than 5 who lived in Clark's apartment building recognized Superman as Clark but said nothing, as Clark weakly smiled at her while holding a finger up to his lips as to show that it was a secret.

The robbers, Joe and Harry, recognized that Superman was in a weakened state and decided now was the best time to tie him up, so they wouldn't have any formidable opponents that could stop there plan.

"Joe, put him the corner with all the rest of them and don't let them be chatting it up. We know he's a clever one" Harry said with a smug smile that he was able to capture Superman.

"Cl-- I mean Superman, I'm so glad you're here. I was looking for my mommy when these mean guys came in and now I-I-I'm stuck in here" the little girl stuttered while tears were welling up in her eyes.

"Shh sweetie it's going to be all right. I'll get us out of here, I just have to figure out a plan" Clark said as he comforted the little girl while trying to figure out a plan. And then he thought of one. He x-rayed the vault for kryptonite and luckily it was in a lower box and the little girl, Riley, would probably be able to reach it, since she wasn't tied up.

"Riley can you do me a favor?" Clark asked hope springing up inside of him.

"Uh huh I think so", Riley said unsure of what she could do in their situation.

"You see that box over there, with the number 84 on it?" Clark asked.

"Yeah" she said silently.

"Do you think you get it and slide that big green rock inside of it in the hallway?" Clark asked gently.

"I'll try," she said.

"Be careful and go real slow. Okay? I promise they won't get you."

"Alright", she said kind of unsure of the task that she faced.

_The only one who gets me_

_Yeah, you get me_

_It's amazing to me_

There Lois sat, tied up to a rickety, uncomfortable chair, in the dark, dusky warehouse with armed guards surrounding her, not believing her luck. _I can't believe Clark was right about me getting caught. Stupid Smallville. Why does he have to be right? I hate it when he's right. He's probably going to gloat about this just like all the other times he's right, which is not often thank god. Now all I have is time to think about Clark. Do I really love him? Really? I don't know. I mean he's always there, like always when I need him and especially when I don't. I guess that's one of the things about him that I lo.. I did not just think that. He's just so…ugh. He always finishes my sentences and always seems to know what I'm thinking and feeling. How annoying. But really it's not. It's actually kind of great when I'm feeling horrible and he knows just what to do. He knows when to be there when I need him. He's the only one who can take my sarcastic remarks and witticisms and throw it back in my face which just keeps me coming back for more. Who am I trying to prove this to? I really do love him. He just gets me. Good thing I'll never get a chance to tell him being stuck in here. _

_How every day_

_Every day, every day_

_You save my life_

Right as she was thinking that the 4 guards began to surround her from all angles with fierce looks on their faces. "Why were you snooping around here?" the short, pudgy one, who seemed to be the leader, asked her.

"Like I'm going to tell you shrimpy. I don't think so" Lois remarked sarcastically.

"I'll ask you nicely one more time. Why were you snooping around here?" he said again more forcefully.

"Listen Danny Devito I'm not telling you anything. So just run along on your merry little way," she repeated again.

"Alright you want to play it the hard way. Fine. I can do that," the man said as he raised his gun and pointed it at her head. "Now do you want to talk?" he asked though he knew his orders were not to kill her. Lois saw the hesitation in his eyes and knew he was bluffing.

"No not really. I'm good"

"Okay then." He then turned his gun around and hit her in the head with the butt of his gun, knocking her out.

-- -- -- --

Clark was flying as fast as he could after x-raying Lois' apartment and finding it empty. He was so glad that he had gotten out of the bank and that everyone was safe and the police had taken the burglar's. The real hero was Riley who had slid the kryptonite away from him undetected by the burglars, so he had enough strength so that he was able to attack Joe and Harry, get their weapons away from them and lead everyone to safety. Now all he had to worry about was getting to Lois in time. _Lois… How could she be so stubborn so stupid? Oh I know cause its Lois. That's just the way she is. Fiercely stubborn, extremely loyal, and amazingly beautiful. I have to get there in time. _

Clark began to approach Warehouse 33 and x-rayed inside. He saw the guards surrounding Lois and her unconscious and flew even faster.

-- -- -- --

The guards were laughing about the knocked out Lois and shutting her up when the door exploded open and there appeared Superman. "Hello gentleman. Any trouble this evening?" he asked.

"Uh.. uh..n-n-no" the guards stammered at the appearance of Superman.

"I didn't think so. Now the police are on their way so just give me the girl and turn yourselves in", Clark said calmly.

As they began to gather some courage the guards decided to fight back and began unloading their guns on Superman, each bullet ricocheting off of his body.

"Now gentleman, did you really think that was going to work?" Clark said with his arms folded across his chest as serene as could be. Clark then looked at Lois and saw her head bleeding and decided it was best to speed things up so he could get her looked at. He then supersped and threw all the guards against the wall, as they all crumpled in a pile, and he tied them up. Then he untied Lois and lifted her from the chair and flew as fast as he could to the nearest hospital.

_I come around all broken down and_

_Crowded out_

_And you're comfort_

Once the doctors looked at her they decided that she had a concussion and may need some looking after and monitoring but she would wake up in a few hours. So Clark decided to stay with her as Clark and not Superman so he wouldn't arouse suspicion and draw attention to Lois.

After he had changed into his normal clothes, he took a seat next to Lois and grabbed her hand so she would know she wasn't alone when she woke up. Looking at her laying there in the hospital bed, Clark's guilt started to build. She looked so vulnerable and weak without all those walls that she put up around herself and he just wanted to talk to her and relieve her pain. Maybe if he had been faster and stronger he could've saved this trip to the hospital but he knew that nothing would stop the stubborn Lois Lane from getting into trouble. At least he knew that she was safe now, with him.

_Sometimes the place I go _

_Is so deep and dark and desperate_

_I don't know, I don't know_

Lois slowly began to wake up from her sleep and felt a warm hand in hers, giving her a feeling of comfort. After the antiseptic smell filled her nose she knew she was in the hospital and she inwardly groaned. As she opened her eyes she saw the one and only Clark Kent laying there with his head on the bed, holding her hand, sleeping. He looked so peaceful and she didn't want to wake him but she wanted to thank him for being there with her. As her hand slightly moved, Clark jolted awake looking right at Lois' hazel eyes.

"Hey how are you feeling?" Clark asked with a look of sympathy in his eyes.

"My head's a little sore and my mouth's a little dry from not drinking anything but I'm sure I'll be around to kicking your reporter butt in no time" Lois said with a raspy voice and a slight smirk.

_There goes the vulnerable Lois, _Clark thought. "Do you want me to get you something? Food, water, the doctor-"

"Clark I'm okay. Really I'm fine," she said looking down at their joined hands and squeezing his hand lightly.

"You don't look fine with that big gash on your head" Clark said with a guilt-ridden face.

"Hey now don't go getting all broody on me. This isn't your fault", Lois said with authority.

"Yes it is. If I had gone with you to the Warehouse you wouldn't be lying in this bed," Clark said as he looked down sadly.

"Look at me Clark. I'm going to be fine really. I've had loads of other concussions before and you couldn't have done anything about tonight's concussion just like the others. They had guns Clark. What could you have done? Beat them off with your glasses. Scare them with your politeness. I don't think so. If you had been there we both might have been in hospital beds, which would have been worse. Perry's going to have a fit when one of his star reporters is in a hospital bed, imagine what he would do if both were in one," Lois said with finality.

"Yeah I guess you're right", Clark said with his guilt easing little by little.

"Clark. I'm always right. You should know this by now" Lois said smiling. "Now when can I get out of here? I hate hospitals", she said sitting up slowly. "Wow head rush maybe not so fast" Lois said, as she got really light-headed and dizzy when she sat up.

"Lois just lie back the doctor said you would need to be in here a little while longer and they would release you soon", Clark said as he helped Lois lay back down.

"Fine Smallville. But after making me stay here, you better find a way to make this up to me", Lois said crossing her arms across her chest in a very Lois-like way.

"Alright Lois. It's a deal", Clark said, shaking her hand with a smile on both of their faces.

_Sometimes I swear, I don't know if _

_I'm comin' or goin'_

It had been two weeks since the incident with the Warehouse and things had basically returned back to normal. Clark and Lois still denied their feelings for each other but now they had stolen glances at each other when the other wasn't looking. Lois had been bugging Clark over and over about the deal and how he had to "make it up to her", even though it really "wasn't his fault" according to him. She finally conceded to let Clark decide how to make it up to her as long as she approved of it so Clark decided to bring her to dinner to somewhere nice of his choice and she would decide on something after if she so pleased. Though it sounded like a date both weren't willing to admit what it truly was.

So there Clark was outside the door of Lois' apartment, wearing a nice dress shirt and pants, pacing back and forth and deciding if he should stay and be a man or leave and be a coward. Lois would absolutely kill him if he broke the deal and he would probably hurt her, which he didn't want to do, so he decided to stick it out and be true on his word. So he held his breath, knocked on the door, and waited for what was about to face him.

When Lois opened the door, he was speechless. He literally couldn't put into words what he was thinking. Lois was wearing a white dress that had no back except for two straps that crisscrossed and it plunged in the front showing ample décolletage and it cut off at the knee. Her hair was half up and half down in loose curls and her makeup perfectly highlighted her high cheekbones and hazel eyes.

"Uh...uh ", Clark stammered as he searched his brain for any intelligible though while none came to mind.

"You alright there Smallville. You're looking a little dazed. Smallville. Hey", Lois snapped her fingers, "eyes up here" as she said that with a smirk.

Clark immediately looked up to her face as he realized he had unconsciously been staring, er, elsewhere as a blush began to rise from his neck and his whole face turned red. Lois laughed on his behalf and began to appraise what he was wearing.

"You don't look so bad yourself, Smallville. Now let's go I'm starving" Lois said as she led them out of the doorframe to his car.

_But you always say something_

_Without even knowin'_

_That I'm hangin' on to your words_

_With all of my might and it's alright_

After dinner at one of the nicest restaurants in Metropolis, Clark decided to surprise Lois with a place that she would love. Their back and forth bantering had been going on all night but when Lois saw where Clark had brought her she was immediately quiet. Tears welled up in her eyes when she remembered the last time she had been here.

"Are you all right Lois? I thought this would be a good place to bring you but if you-"

"Shut up Smallville," Lois interrupted him. She turned to face him as his ice blue eyes met her hazel ones, her soft side coming out, "How did you find this place?"

"Well I was asked Chloe to give me suggestions on where to bring you after dinner and this was one of the places she told me to go. She said they serve some of the best peach cobbler she's ever tasted next to my mothers," Clark explained. "Do you not like this place? We can go somewhere else."

"No it's not that. It's…When I was about five and my mom was still alive we went to go visit Chloe and Uncle Gabe in Metropolis. Well my mom had a yearning for some good pie so Uncle Gabe recommended this place. I guess Chloe didn't remember but this was one of my mom's favorite places to go in Metropolis before she died. When we left she tried making pie like this but it never turned out quite the same. It's hard to believe it's still here and looks the same. It's just…thank you Clark. For everything. It's good to see proof that my mother's spirit is still living on in things around me," Lois said with a gentle smile as she moved closer and hugged Clark tightly.

"No problem Lois. I'm sure her love lives on in you," Clark said with a smile on his face as he was holding Lois. "But I'm guessing you didn't get her cooking skills" Clark said lightly as he released her when she moved to punch him in the arm.

"Way to ruin the moment Smallville", Lois said with a slight laugh. "Now let's go eat some of the famous peach cobbler", she said as she grabbed his hand and led him inside.

_Yeah, I'm alright for one more night-_

_Every day_

_Every day, every day, every day_

_Every day, every day_

_You save me, you save me, oh, oh, oh_

_Every day_

_Every, every, every day-_

Standing in her apartment, Lois reflected on the night. It had been close to perfect with Clark only running off one time during dessert with a lame excuse but coming back about 10 minutes later. Everything just came easy with them. The conversations, the witty remarks, the laughing, it was just easy. She got everything she asked for out of the night except for one thing—a kiss. That's what she really needed to know if her feelings for him were real or not.

She sighed. _Now that this night is over he's probably never going to up enough courage to ask me out again_ _and there will never be a kiss_, Lois thought.

-- -- -- --

Driving home in his car, Clark though about what had happened. Clark was able to pull off the night with almost no problems except when he had to run off during dessert to put off a fire but he returned as fast as he could with Lois still in a good mood. He was surprised to how much his dessert place had meant to her and how much she was willing to open up to him. The one thing Clark was not ready to do yet for her but maybe. He also hadn't had the courage to do what he's been yearning to do for so long. _Kiss her_. But since tonight was a night of courage for him he decided it needed to be done soon. _Now. _While she was still reveling in the night's events.

-- -- -- --

Lois had just changed in her pajamas and washed off her makeup from the night and was winding down when she heard a knock on the door. _That's weird, _Lois thought. When she looked through the peephole and saw Clark she was a bit confused but opened the door nonetheless.

"Smallville, I thought the night was over. You don't owe me anything else. Your debt has been repaid," Lois said looking at Clark who held a quizzical look upon his face. "You look confused, Smallville. You are no longer in my debt."

"I do owe you something", Clark said quietly.

"What are you talk-" Lois started but was interrupted as Clark's lips came crashing down onto hers. When she realized what was happening she began kissing back and soon the kiss became passionate. The need for air quickly became a necessity as both pulled back and grins grew on both of their faces.

"Now I guess we're even", Clark said with his famous lopsided grin on his face.

"Not a chance, Smallville", Lois said with a smirk.

_Every day you save my life_


End file.
